During the lifetime of a patient, it may be necessary to perform a total shoulder replacement procedure on the patient as a result of, for example, disease or trauma. In a total shoulder replacement procedure, a humeral component having a head is utilized to replace the natural head of the arm bone or humerus. The humeral component typically has an elongated intramedullary stem that is utilized to secure the humeral component to the patient's humerus. In such a total shoulder replacement procedure, the natural glenoid surface of the scapula is resurfaced or otherwise replaced with a glenoid component which provides a bearing surface for the head of the humeral component.
Glenoid components generally include a body that defines a bearing surface for receiving the head of the humeral component and a number of attachment pegs integrally formed with the body. The attachment pegs are inserted and thereafter secured into a corresponding number of holes that are drilled in the glenoid surface of the scapula by use of bone cement. The pegs prevent rotation of the glenoid component.